Fizzy Starburst's OneShot Collection
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: This is my response to BlueGoo2's 100 topic challenge. Contains various pairings, including, but not limited to, TuckerxJazz, DannyxSam, SkulkerxEmber and JackxMaddie. Will mostly be drabblish fluff. My first attempt at DP. Enjoy! rated T for to be safe.
1. Remember

**AN: So, this is my response to Bluegoo2's 100 one-shot challenge :) It's my first attempt ever at DP, so if you must flame, can you make it constructive? Thanks in advance! Oh, and sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, it would still be on, in it's 6th season, and Tucker/Jazz would be cannon.**

**

* * *

**Topic One: Remember  
Genre: Romance  
Parings: Ember/Skulker  
Rating: K+ - T  
Summary: My take on how that whole Ember and Skulker got started.  
Setting: The Ghost Zone, directly at the end of "Fanning the Flames"

* * *

The Ghost Zone's greatest hunters had decided to float around for a bit. He had no destination in mind, he just felt the need to get out for a bit. He soon realised he was glad he did, as he floated by Klumper's freezer's. He heard a voice behind the door yelling "STOP SAYING MY NAME!". Skulker shook his head in disbelief. Who did that insignificant annoyance want to be his friend now? The went to open the door, but soon noticed that the handle was missing. Luckily, he had many weapons on him, as per usual. Grabbing a missile at random, he blew the door upon.

To his surprise, a female ghost flew out of there as fast as she could. A very attractive female ghost. _Wait a minute, why am I thinking like this? _He questioned himself. But how could he not think about her? her perfectly proportionate slim waste, the soft tint of blue that her skin harboured, and her hair, oh that amazing fiery blue hair..._Snap out of it!_ He mentally scolded.

He then heard her angelic voice ask "Are you just gonna stand there, are you going to let me go by?"

He shook his head the rid the unexplainable thoughts he was having. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss, I was just ah..."

Ember snorted at his flustered state. "What's wrong, can't the ghost zone's greatest hunter handle a girl?"

"So, uh, you've uhm, heard of my work?" He asked, trying to play it cool, while on the inside, he was pondering the question the girl had asked him _'Why _couldn't _the ghost zone's greatest hunter handle a girl?_

She rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, you run around the ghost zone claming to be this great hunter, when you can't even catch a puny little halfa." Skulker frowned at this. "But here's my question: have _you _heard of _my_ work?" she asked.

"Uh, no." He answered honestly, "I can't say I have."

He then noticed an unmistakable sense of disappointment take over her otherwise perfect face. Her shoulders slumped as she mumbled "Figures."

It was at this moment that Klumper escaped from his freezer, and began to recommence his chant: "Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Our ice-powered friend then began to chase Ember all around the ghost zone. But before they were completely out of ear-shot, Skulker heard Ember's beautifully melodic voice yell "STOP SCREAMING MY NAME!"

_Ember_. He thought to himself_, I will have to remember that name_.


	2. Lies

**AN: Thanks for the positive feedback everyone :) And Merry Belated Christmas! As I'm sure you're aware, I don't own Danny Phantom :(**

**

* * *

**Topic Two: Lies  
Genre: Romance  
Parings: Tucker/Jazz, mentions of Danny/Sam  
Rating: K+  
Summary: As Tucker and Jazz discuss Danny and Sam's relationship, they realise that thier feelings might be mirroring those of their friends  
Setting: FentonWorks, about a month after Phantom Planet

* * *

As Jazz Fenton made her way down to the kitchen to get a snack, she did not expect to see anyone in the kitchen, as her parents were away at yet _another_ghost hunting convention, and Danny had taken out his now-girlfriend Sam for her birthday. However, there was without a doubt someone in the kitchen at Fentonworks.

Thinking quickly, she grabbed the Fenton-anti-creep-stick, and slowly snuck her way into the kitchen. She soon realised that she didn't need it, as it was Tucker Foley who was standing in their kitchen. "TUCKER!" she screamed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The boy looked up from his PDA "Oh hey Jazz! Sorry about that. I'm just here so often that I'm used to letting myself in. Where's Danny?"

"Out with Sam." She told him, "It's her birthday, remember?"

"Oh, I remembered." he assured her, "I just kinda thought the three of us were going to hangout."

Slipping into her psychologist mode, Jazz said "That must be hard on you."

Tucker gave a confused "Huh?"

"Now that your two best friends are romantically entangled, they most likely ignore you, leaving you to feel like the third wheel." she clarified.

"Uh, ouch." Tucker winced.

"Sorry, just my automatic analysis. It's hard to turn that part of my brain off sometimes." She confessed.

Tucker sighed before admitting "But, you were right."

"Well, maybe it's time to think of this as a new beginning." she suggested.

Tucker cocked an eyebrow up "How so?"

"Maybe it's time to start hanging out with new people. Or, maybe, you should start hanging out with people you already know, people who you happen to talk to..."

"Are you trying to imply something?" he asked, clearly sounding amused.

She winced _Damn, _she thought to herself, _was I being that obvious? _She sighed, "Look Tucker, I'm lonely and bored." she confessed.

"Why don't you just call you boyfriend?" Tucker asked. His voice conveyed a tone that Jazz couldn't quite identify. For a split second, she thought it was jealousy, but she quickly brushed it off as wishful thinking.

"I don't have a boyfriend." she stated tonelessly. "Where did you get that idea?" she then asked, sounding a bit curious.

"Danny told me you had one." He answered. What he didn't know was the only reason Danny had told him that was so that Tucker wouldn't ask out his sister.

"Well in that case, Danny's a liar." Jazz replied with a smirk.

"So, why don;t you have a boyfriend?" Tucker asked.

_Because I'm waiting for you. _But she couldn't tell him that, so she lied. "I just don't feel the need for a partner right now. I'm perfectly fine with being single."

Tucker's initial response was to answer that with"And until you change you're mind, I'm going to have to be fine with being single, too." But he couldn't tell her that. "That's so you Jazz. You're probably too focused on your studies anyway." _At least that's the lie I tell myself when I think about you._

_You're wrong, you don't know the thoughts that have gone through my mind lately, I myself barely understand them. _"Exactly! You understand me so well sometimes it's scary, you understand me almost as well as I understand myself.


	3. Justice

**AN: Sorry I've been gone so long!  
Anyway, this is extremely short and drabblish, more so than usual (only hitting 133 words). But, to make up for it, I'm posting at least two more today.**

* * *

Topic Three: Justice  
Genre: General  
Parings: None  
Rating: K  
Summary: A look into Walker's mind  
Setting: NA

* * *

Walker just didn't understand.

He was the good guy, the one who enforced the rules to make sure they never got broken. He was just trying to do his job.

The Ghost Zone Prison was a land of chaos. He was there to teach these delinquents how to behave, he was trying to better the ghost zone.

And then that half-ghost kid came along, calling him a villan. How dare he, after all, Danny was the one breaking the rules, therefore he was the bad one in this situation.

But ever since Danny saved the world, he's been known as a former villan. Walker hates, because he was the one doing the right thing. He was the one who was justified. He should be the hero, not the villan.

Walker just didn't understand.


	4. Look Out

**AN: Second update today! I had the idea for this one for a while, and I really liked the way it turned out. I just wishit would've been a little longer.**

* * *

Topic Four: Look Out  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Parings: One-sided, Maddie/Vlad, Maddie/Jack  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Vlad, Maddie, and Jack play frisbee  
Setting: University of Wisconsin campus. 1980's, pre-ecto acne incident.

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon on the University of Wisconsin campus, three students had decided to take a break from their studies on paranormal activity to play some Frisbee.

Maddie knew both of these guys were in love with her. It was more obvious than a flashing sign. She had her eye on Jack, but Vlad was one of her best friends, and she didn't want to lose because she broke his heart.

Vlad tossed the Frisbee to his best friend, Jack. He and Jack had been best friends since High School. But lately, Jack and Maddie had been getting close, a little too close for Vlad's liking, especially since he knew Maddie first, and told Jack how much he liked her.

Vlad admired Maddie more than anyone could possibly understand. And now that they were playing Frisbee in the evening, the sun was just setting and she looked more beautiful than ever. He was gawking, but he couldn't help himself. His gaze only faltered at the sound of "Yo! V-Man! Look Out!" and his head was hit with the Frisbee.

Yes, look out was right, because no matter how much he adored Maddie, Jack was always going to screw it up somehow.


	5. Apology

**AN: Number 3! I'm not sure if there will be anymore tonight, but this updating spree has reminded how much I love to write Danny Phantom, so you can expect a much sooner update than last time.**

**Also, I wrote this in present tense, which is weird for me, as I usually write in past tense, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

Topic Five: Apology  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Parings: Very light Tucker/Jazz  
Rating: T, for mild swearing  
Summary: Danny and Tucker are in another fight  
Setting: Fentonworks, post Phantom Planet

* * *

To the untrained eye, it would appear that Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley were just having one of their usual fights, where Danny was overreacting about something incredibly stupid Tucker did, and in an hour or so they'd be best friends again. To the highly trained eye, however, this was not the case at all. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Danny screams as he continues to fire plasma, destroying everything in the kitchen with the exception of his target.

"You know Danny, it's perfectly normal for you to be behaving like this." Tucker tries explaining from his hiding spot under the table.

Another blast, this one incredibly close. "And when did you become an expert on my behaviour?"

A blast that knocks his beret off, so he crawls farther underneath the table. "Well, Jazz said…"

"LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" is heard from the living room.

"Hey!" Tucker shouts, "You are just as much to blame here as I am, Missy!" Tucker can't see, but Jazz rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jazz!" Danny's eyes than narrow, he grinds his teeth, and his eyes glow green. "I don't blame you."

"What do you want from me?" Tucker asks frantically, "An apology?"

"That would be a start!"

Tucker sighs, "I can't apologise for my feelings, Danny!"

It's at this moment that Sam walks into the kitchen. Noticing all the damage, she walks into the living room, and asks Jazz, "What's this about?"

Jazz chuckles lightly, "Danny saw Tucker's new relationship status on Facebook."

Sam picks up her phone;

_Tucker Foley __is __**in a relationship **with __Jazz Fenton._


End file.
